Elephant Love Medley
by LittleRedHatter
Summary: a songfic request from deviantART. johnlock and all that. mycroft forces sherlock to go to the new gay cabaret for mycroft's birthday, and it isn't as bad as sherlock thought...


**Elephant Love Medley**

"Come on Sherlock, you know you want to."

"No Mycroft, I'm not going."

"But you'll like it."

"No."

"You need to get out, meet some nice guys."

"It's not a dating service Mycroft."

"But you do need to get out."

"I'm fine here."

"You're allowed to have fun Sherlock."

"I am having fun."

"Experimenting on toads' eyes, yes, fun."

"Well I'm happy and content."

"Oh come on brother. For once in your life do something spontaneous."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, please, please, please, please?"

"If I say yes will you stop nagging?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, I'll come to the stupid show."

"Hurrah!"

There was a new gay club in town. A Cabaret, similar to Moulin Rouge, but the British version. It was in the red light district. Mycroft had heard about it and wanted to celebrate his birthday there. It was only him and I. Two men watching other men strip tease and sing classic songs. I don't know how Mycroft had convinced me, but he did. Getting in was easy, Mycroft was the British government, he could get in anywhere. The theatre was small but had plenty of space. Mycroft got us the best seats. We were the special guests at the show. Apparently at the end of the show we get a nice surprise. I had no care for the matter.

The show itself, it was mildly entertaining. There were some very attractive men singing and dancing, but none that really took my interest. I didn't eat any of the food, but Mycroft scoffed his down. He seemed to take a fancy in a grey haired brown eyed man in a police outfit. The show was coming to an end. The head of the show, a very feminine man wearing a pink suit, came out of closed curtains.

"Gentlemen, you are in for a treat tonight!" the man cried out in excitement, "We have a very special performance for you tonight. A performer who only goes by the name Doctor Army, is here tonight! He's a military man, and we all know how good they are, if you catch my drift. Now, introducing the one, the only, DOCTOR ARMY!"

The crowd went wild. I sighed. These shows were dull. I had regret coming to it. Then the curtains pulled open. A single spotlight casted itself over a man sitting on a large throne wearing a top hat, hiding his face. Slow music played. Everyone was quiet.

"_The French are glad to die for love... They delight in fighting duals. But I prefer a man who lives, and gives expensive jewels_."

The male voice was light but strong. It was smooth and nice. Just beautiful. The figure lifted his head and half smiled. I stiffened. My heart felt like it was about to explode right out of my chest. His hair was soft and blonde; I could imagine my fingers running through his hair. He had deep dark eyes that I could stare into for hours. His lips were soft and I could imagine kissing them…

The music sped up and the man jumped out of his seat. He pranced around the stage as he sung. He was wearing skinny jeans and no shirt, but had a black tie on. _Maybe this show won't be so bad after all_, I thought.

"_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, but diamonds are a girl's best friend_."

I leaned against the wall outside of the Cabaret. It turned out the surprise was that we could choose one of the performers for the night. Mycroft had disappeared with the man in the police uniform. His name was Lestrade I believe. The show had finished hours ago, I was just there, waiting. Waiting for Doctor Army, or whatever his name was. I searched him out amongst the thinning crowd until there wasn't a soul in sight. I had no idea what time it was when I decided to leave. I sighed and leaned off the wall. I didn't go home though; I wandered around the back alleys. Just kept walking. And then I saw him. I stopped in my tracks. He was leaning against a street lamp with his eyes closed. And fully dressed, to my dismay. He looked lonely.

"Doctor Army, yes?" I asked. The man jumped.

"Jeez, your almost gave me a heart attack," he smiled, "And yes, that's me."

"I liked your performance," I grinned.

"Yeah, thanks. Hey, you were with that posh fellow right? The one that went off with Greg?" the man asked.

"Yes, Mycroft is my brother. We were celebrating his birthday," I answered, "I'm guessing Doctor Army isn't your real name."

"Doctor Army is just a stage name. John Watson is my real name," the man smiled.

"You are a real doctor, yes?" I asked.

"Yeah. Worked in the army too," John replied.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?" I asked.

"Afghanistan," John answered.

"Can I borrow your phone? Need to call a cab. Mycroft just stranded me here," I said. John padded his pockets until he found his phone and handed it to me. I called my cab and handed his phone back.

"Thanks," John smiled. I must say his smile was adorable.

"Waiting for your cab?" I asked.

"No, getting picked up by my sister, who is late," John replied. We didn't talk after that, but it wasn't awkward. It was nice. My cab came quicker than expected. I opened the door and paused.

"By the way John, talk to your sister about her drinking problem, and sort your problems out. And I hope she sorts things out with Clara," I winked and jumped into the cab. I gave the driver my address and we left with a man standing there with his jaw flapping open. I smiled. I knew he would look at his phone. It would open up to the text screen, and he will read 'The name is Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221b Baker Street ;)'.

All day I had been thinking about John. I couldn't focus on my work. I couldn't figure out the cases. All I thought about was John. And then day became night. I couldn't believe it. I had fallen in love with a man who I had just met. I couldn't stand it. I had to see him again. So I went and saw the show again. It was easy to convince Mycroft to get me a seat. He was out with that Lestrade fellow again. I watched John perform again. The show ended. I sneaked backstage, pretending to be a performer. I asked around for John. On top of the building they said. And he was. He was just staring out towards the city.

"Hello again," I said. John spun around.

"Hey, you do that a lot don't you? Appear out of nowhere," he smiled.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked.

"Be my guest," John grinned, "So, Sherlock, I'm curious, how did you know about my sister?"

"I notice things more than others," I replied, "Part of my job. Consulting Detective, only one in the world. I invented the job."

"Oh yeah, cool," John nodded, "Unless you're a stalker."

"No, more of the sociopath variety," I chuckled, "Tell me Doctor, have you ever been in love?"

"Yes, but I've forgotten. I cannot love," John looked sad.

"You cannot love?" I asked in shock.

"Part of my job," John shrugged.

"John, look at me," I said. He turned his head to face me. I leaned in and kissed him. At first he was surprised, then gave in and wrapped his arms around me. It was amazing to kiss Dr John Watson. We pulled back. "Now tell me if you cannot love."

"I'm sorry Sherlock, but I cannot," John frowned as he took a step away from me.

"But love is a many splendid thing, love lifts up to where we belong, all you need is love," I smiled.

"Please don't," John shook his head. I grabbed his hand.

"John, all you need is love," I smiled.

"A guy has got to eat," he pulled his hand free.

"You just need love."

"He'll end up on the street!"

"But you just need love!"

"Love is just a game."

"I was made for loving darling and you were made for loving me."

"Please, the only way of loving me honey is if you pay a lovely fee."

"In the name of love John."

"You're a crazy fool Sherlock. I won't give in to you."

"Oh darling, just don't leave, don't leave me this way."

"Some people, they fill the world with silly love songs."

"Well what's wrong with that?"

"I just…ugh. You, you will be mean."

"I won't."

"I…I drink all the time."

"John, we should be lovers."

"We, we just can't."

"We should be lovers, and that's a fact," I smiled. John's eyes stared into mine. He was thinking; I could see it. He smiled.

"You're right. Just our little secret," he said. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I mirrored him. He stood on his tippy toes and kissed me. That moment, that moment was perfect. Life was perfect.


End file.
